Sleepless Night
by FireEdge
Summary: Post FE7. It was the middle of the night, yet Kent was wide awake, unable to sleep... but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. KentLyn. Oneshot. For Kitten Kisses.


Say what? I totally haven't dropped off the FE radar since like August. In case anyone (which there probably isn't, haha) was wondering I have NOT abandoned the FE section. Recently my inspiration has been coming from elsewhere, but after talking with Kitten Kisses again, it CAME BACK (I hope you're happy with what you've done, Manna!). For now, anyway. So I'm milking it for all it's worth!

So anyway, I've been given some great prompts by Kitten Kisses, and since I'm filled with ideas right now, I figured I should act on it… So here goes the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**For: Kitten Kisses  
Prompt:**_** "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." **_**-Dr. Seuss

* * *

**

**Sleepless Night**

It was the dead of night, and Kent was exhausted. He had been up since before dawn—and the next quickly approached—clearing the small field where they grew their crops of the debris left by a recent storm. It had only been a few short hours ago that he had stopped working and laid down beside his wife inside their ger.

He could hear Lyn's breathing from beside him, and he didn't need to turn his head to see that she was in a deep sleep, brought on by exhaustion. Though she often helped him in the fields, earlier that day she had been preoccupied with her own work. She had no problems falling asleep that night, and had lost consciousness as soon as her head had touched her pillow. He, on the other hand, laid with his eyes wide open, staring at the peaked ceiling of their home.

With a light sigh, he pushed himself up, once again, from his bed—for what felt like the tenth time that night—and walked to the other side of their large ger, which was composed of one large, circular compartment. Kneeling down beside the crib he had made many months ago, he picked up his crying son.

The infant had been bawling on and off again all night. Kent was completely baffled as to why the young boy kept crying. The red-headed man was pretty sure that his son wasn't ill, and he had fed him and changed his wrappings—multiple times.

"Hush now, Rutger, you'll wake up your mother," Kent murmured, cradling the baby with one arm and lightly stroking his back with his other hand.

However, Kent doubted that ten crying babies could wake Lyn up at that very moment. Still, he opened up the flap of the ger and stepped outside anyway, sitting down on one of benches that rested beside their fire pit. The air was cooler than inside the ger, but not chill. Kent wasn't sure if it was the change in temperature or if it was something else entirely, but Rutger's crying began to subside into a light gurgle. The infant snuggled close to Kent's chest and the man's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Kent…? Is something wrong?" a voice asked sleepily.

Looking up, he saw Lyn, on her hands and knees, with her head poking out from the ger entrance.

"It's nothing. I just came out for some fresh air. You should go back to sleep," he replied, trying to keep his smile from broadening. She looked ridiculous, yet he could not stop staring at her.

Lyn mumbled something incoherently, yawning at the same time, before standing up and walking over to him. She plopped down beside him on the bench and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand briefly went up to stroke Rutger's hair before letting it fal onto Kent's arm, leaving it there.

They didn't say anything more, and a few minutes later, Kent became aware that both his wife and son had fallen asleep.

He remained awake, not feeling the least bit tired. In fact, he suddenly felt very well-rested.

* * *

Yes, that would be Rutger as in the myrmidon from FE6. No, he probably isn't Kent and Lyn's son (since he's supposed to be half Bernian), but after reading one of Kitten Kisses stories (where she made him their son), it just seemed like a good idea. It also saves me from having to make up a name. Not a lazy bum, I swear.

So yeah! Just a little something I came up with. Leave a review with your thoughts! I'll be back again with more soon (hopefully). Ta-ta for now!

-FireEdge-


End file.
